custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kapura (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Kapura was a Toa of Fire in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was the former leader of the Turaga Whenua's Team and later became the team's Deputy after the team voted Naho to become leader. History Early Life Kapura started his life on Seharus Manga where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit robot he lived in Metru-Nui. Life in Metru-Nui While on Metru-Nui, Kapura worked as Vat Control Operator and scouted the area for artifacts or pieces of work to find. After the Great Cataclysm Kapura witnessed Morbuzakh attack ta-metru and reported what had happened to the new formed Toa Metru team member Toa Nuhrii. Being Summoned to the Great Temple Due to Toa Whenua being injured after his fight with the Dark Hunter Lurker, Kapura along with Macku, Hafu, Tamaru, Tapiu, and Kopeke were summoned to the great temple by the injured toa and given toa stones. The group became toa as Toa Whenua became a turaga. The newly formed Team were referred to by Turaga Whenua's Team. This team was trained by Toa Naho along side Turaga Rhodie's Team. Kapura was assigned leader and Hafu was made deputy during this time. Life as a Toa During a training exercise Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to recruit fighters to invade Karda-Nui and reawaken the Great Spirit. Kapura along with Turaga Whenua's Team joined the fight just like the Toa Metru, the Toa Mangai, the Toa Hagah, and Turaga Rhodie's Team. Battle of Karda-Nui During the battle the team got separated from Maku and the rest of the strike force. Taipu also replaced his broken Great Pakari with Toa Gruru's Great Zatth that he was gifted during the battle. During this time Kapura met Toa Zepharious and assisted in the destruction of Makuta Gorast. After the battle The team and met with Toa Naho and retreated into the southern chain. The Southern Chain Due to most of the toa in the Southern Islands going to the Battle of Karda-Nui, the toa, with their newest member Toa Naho, helped protect the these islands as some of their potecters. They also, during this time, looked for their missing sister Macku. Also Naho was promoted to team leader due to her experience and due to the fact she tried the rest of the toa way back when. Meeting the Rahkshi Creatures During one of their missions the Toa mistaken Rahkshi Creatures for regular rahkshi. After a short fight they learned that Chearman, the rahkshi creature leader, and his team was protecting matoran just like they were. The two groups teamed up for missions frequently afterwords. Abilities and Traits Kapura was slow which seemed to set him apart from the others but was insightful, purposeful, and helpful. When others needed help they seemed to turn to Kapura. while off duty Kapura was often found alone "practicing" although most did not know what this meant, Kapura secretly had the power to teleport. As a matoran Kapura had a miniscule amount of control over fire and like other ta-matoran he had a great resistance to heat. As a Toa of Fire Kapura could create, control, and absorb fire. Forms Appearances Birth of an Assassin (First Appearance) Category:User:117Jaller Category:Toa of Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Turaga Whenua's Team Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe